1. The Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of exercise equipment. More specifically, this invention is in the field of climbing exercise apparatuses.
2. The Relevant Technology
The desire to improve health and enhance cardiovascular efficiency has increased in recent years. This desire has been coupled with the desire to exercise in locations which are compatible with working out within a limited space such as within an individual""s home or exercise gym. This trend has led to an increased desire for the production of exercise equipment.
Climbing apparatuses have become very popular in recent years. Climbing requires a user to raise the user""s knees in continual, strenuous strides. Climbing typically requires more exertion than mere walking on a flat surface. Consequently, the exercise of climbing can provide a more intense, challenging workout.
Climbing exercise apparatuses typically feature an endless moving assembly which is set on a significant angle and has a series of circulating foot supports, steps, or paddles. This configuration requires the exerciser to engage in continual climbing motions and allows the exerciser to simulate the movements of climbing up a steep incline. Angled, moving staircase-type devices are typical examples of such climbing apparatuses.
However, typical climbing apparatuses within the art are tall and often require more ceiling height than is available in an exerciser""s home. This phenomenon is typically due at least in part to large moving steps or paddles which require a necessary amount of clearance above a floor. The steep angle of the climbing apparatuses also contributes to the height of the machines. Thus, such climbing apparatuses often require a high-ceiling gym, a warehouse, or a vaulted ceiling for use. Typical climbing apparatuses also comprise a variety of different, complicated moving parts.
Treadmill apparatuses also offer a popular form of exercise, e.g., running and walking. A variety of different styles of treadmills have been produced. Certain treadmill apparatuses which fit into a user""s home incline from a neutral position to an inclined position, then decline back to the neutral position. However, typical treadmills fail to adequately provide a user with the kind of terrain experience encountered when climbing mountainous, rocky, and rough terrain. Furthermore, hiking typically requires a great deal of lateral movement i.e. side-to-side movement to stablize footings and leg movements. Typical treadmills, however, are designed for length rather than width. In other words, typical treadmills are long and thin.
Typical climbing exercise apparatuses and treadmills include handrail assemblies which enable a user to steady the user""s body during use of the device. However, such handrail assemblies are typically in a fixed position or can be moved only when the apparatus is folded into a storage position. Handrail assemblies are generally not useful in a storage position. Instead, the handrail assemblies are generally only used when the treadmill is in an operational position.
What is therefore needed is an exercise apparatus which simulates the dynamic of natural terrain with its accompanying slopes and inclines and can fit into a user""s home or another location with a limited ceiling height. What is also needed is an exercise machine with an improved, more widely useful handrail assembly. What is also needed is an exercise apparatus which is convenient to manufacture, assemble and service.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved exercise machine.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hiking-type exercise apparatus which can fit into locations having normal home ceiling heights.
It is another object of the invention to provide an exercise machine which enables inclining and declining without sacrificing the ability to grasp a handrail assembly.
It is another object of the invention to provide an exercise machine having a selfadjusting handrail assembly.
It is another object of the invention to provide an exercise machine having a treadbase configuration which allows convenient use and storage of the exercise machine.
It is another object of the invention to provide an exercise machine having a treadbase which is pivotally coupled to the support base thereof in a convenient and efficient manner.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hiking-type exercise apparatus which is conveniently stored and used.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hiking-type exercise apparatus which does not require the use of cumbersome stairs or foot supports.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hiking-type exercise apparatus having a small footprint, yet enabling substantial inclining.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hiking-type exercise apparatus which allows lateral movement and other movements made during hiking.
A hiking-type exercise apparatus of the present invention comprises a selectively inclining and selectively declining treadbase. The treadbase is pivotally coupled to a support base configured to be mounted on a support surface. In a neutral position, the treadbase is substantially parallel to the support surface. The distal end of the treadbase selectively inclines above the neutral position and selectively declines below the neutral position.
The treadbase is capable of inclining to extreme angles, such that the distal end of the treadbase is high above the neutral position. This extreme inclining, coupled with the optional declining dynamic, enables an exerciser to selectively simulate a hiking motion in upward or downward directions, similar to a typical up and down hike across a mountainous peak. Optionally, it is possible to walk or run with the treadbase in a flat, neutral position, which can also be found on occasion during hikes in the mountains. Thus, the hiking apparatus of the present invention is designed to closely simulate a typical mountainous terrain.
The pivotal coupling of the treadbase to the support base may occur in a variety of different locations depending upon the particular embodiment of the present invention. In one embodiment, the treadbase is pivotally coupled remotely from an end thereof to the support base. This remote coupling improves the leverage of the system and conserves space and motor output, improving the ability to incline or decline the treadbase to extreme angles in a limited space, such as within a user""s home. The remote coupling also enables the treadbase to incline or decline without vertically raising the ambulating surface of the moving belt significantly with respect to a handrail assembly supporting the user""s hands. The hiking apparatus also achieves hiking-type angles with relatively simple parts.
The aspect ratio, i.e., the length and width of treadbase is also such that the hiking apparatus simulates a hiking motion and allows significant lateral movement, yet has a minimal footprint and can be conveniently used and stored in a home or exercise gym.
As another advantage, in one embodiment, a handrail assembly of the hiking apparatus moves upwardly as the treadbase moves upwardly, and also moves downwardly in correspondence with the treadbase. The position of the handrail assembly adjusts automatically throughout the range of motion of the treadbase. This supports the hands of the user even at extreme incline and decline levels. In one embodiment, the handrail assembly comprises a two-part movable, telescoping handrail assembly.
Thus, the present invention enables a user to exercise at inclined and declined angles without sacrificing the ability to grasp a handrail assembly. In one embodiment, the handrail assembly adjusts as the treadbase adjusts. In another embodiment, the treadbase inclines and declines without being vertically raised to heights which prohibit grasping of the handrail assemblies. Other embodiments are also available which enable inclining/declining without sacrificing handrail grasping.
As mentioned, one feature of the hiking apparatus of the present invention is that it allows significant lateral movement capability of feet, thereby more accurately simulating the movements performed during hiking. This lateral movement potential is particularly improved by employing an improved belt aspect ratio. In one embodiment, the width of the endless belt is at least xc2xd the size of the length of the belt (the length of the belt being measured from the center of the proximal treadbase roller to the center of the distal treadbase roller).
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.